Nothing Compares to You
by I Lover 12
Summary: Alex has a big day planned for her and Paige a day full of excitment,romance and fights.
1. Chapter 1

**Paiges POV:**

Wow!!! its been Two months since me and Alex the love of my life got back together.I love her more than anything in this world.It was Huge mistake sleeping with Spinner the day after she broke up with me.I still dont know why I did it maybe because I was still upset about me and Alex, or maybe it was just a good way to end our Relationship.I dont know.But I do know that I feel Terrible about the whole situation becuase I never told Alex about what happened. A part me thinks its wrong that she dosent know and is telling me to tell her but then theres the other part of me that is afarid that I might lose her again if I tell her.

**End of POV**

My thoughts were interupted by Alex.

"Paige baby are you here?" Alex yelled as she walked into the door.

"Yes im in my room" I anwsered.

Alex walked into the room and wrapped her arms around my waist.She began Kissing my shoulder,then she nibbled on my ear loabe.It tickled.Then she kissed the back of my neck it sent chills through out my whole body.

"Cut it out." I pleaded

Not that I wanted her to stop or anything.It was just because My parent were down the stairs and they can hear everything that goes on up here.And I didnt feel like getting caught.

"Baby Please Stop Please." I pleaded again.

"Fine." she said as she stoped and went over by the night stand.

"Hun its nothing personal its just Mom and Dad are home." I told her.

"oOo well then that truns me on even more." She said reaching for my hand.

She pulled me onto the bed where she was now sitting.

"Alex, come on as tempting as this is im gonna have to pass this time, I have lots to do and I told you we just cant." I said

"Awww man your such a tease." She said'

I gave her a glare

"But you know I love you." She covered it up

"And I love you." I said while kissing her.

"But Paige come on what do you expect me to do when I come home from work and walk in here and you look more beautiful than ever." She asked

"Alex please dont do this,I promise you that you can have me all to yourself tommorw okay," I said while Climbing on top of her.

"oOo... you better keep that promise." She said while reaching up my shirt and Kissing me.

"COME ON ALEX." I said

"Shhhh lets just have some harmless fun,its not gonna hurt anything i'll be careful dont worry." She reasured me

"Okay." I nodded

She didnt waste anytime soon after both of of shirt were of and she was on top of me kissing me all over. When all of a sudden my bedroom door opened

"PAIGE!!!!" Dylan said as he walked in my room.

Alex jumped up and grabbed the closes thing to cover her exposed body.

"Dylan have you ever heard of Knocking?" I said Embrassed and Pissed of.

"Have you ever heard of a Lock? Oh and By the way Dinners done and Mom wants you to set the table." Dylan said while walking out of my room.

I sighed and looked at Alex.

"Sorry I didnt know he was here." I said to her

"Its okay its my fault I jumped your skin and were lucky it was your brother and not your mom." She said relived

"yeah thankgod." I agreed


	2. Chapter 2

I grabed Alex's hand and we went down the stair to get ready for dinner.

"Paige we need to talk." Alex told me as we reached the end of the stair case.

I was worried about what it might be.We stopped in the living room and I took Alex by the hand "I love You" I said before Kissing her in the middle of the livingroom.

"Wait...Paige your Parents." Alex reminded me

"Its okay there in the Kitchen." I told her

We then heard a guy clear his throat.I truned around hoping it wasnt my Dad.But instead it was Marco.

"Well Well Well dont you to look cozy." Marco Said

I ran and gave him a hug.

"Are you staying for dinner?" I asked

"Yup." Marco replied

"Um Marco son can you please come help me in the Kitchen please,Girls get ready for dinner." My Mom yelled

Marco went into the kitchen to help my mom.I walked over to where alex was now sitting on the couch.I sat down next to her.

"So you wanted to talk hun?" I said

"Umm Nevermind it was nothing." Alex said

"Are you Sure?" I asked confused

"Yes,Just Paige umm you dont have any plans tommorw with Hazel or anyone?" Alex asked

"Nope im all yours." I said

"Okay" Alex said while smiling

"Why?" I asked

"You'll see." She repiled

We went into the kitchen.

"Sit down girls." My mom said.

"Um...So Marco how are you and Dylan doing." My mom asked

"Umm good good." Marco said while taking a sip of his water.

"Paige how are you doing in that area?" My mom asked

"What Mother?" I asked

I hate talking about my relationships with my mom.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked

Alex choked on her Ice Tea

"No Mom I dont if it really is any of your business." I said

"Oh okay what about you Alex?" She asked

"Mom!" I said

"Um No Mrs.Michalhulk I dont." Alex said

"Oh thats a Shame a pretty girl like yourself." My mom was saying before my dad cut her off.

"Shut up and let them eat." My dad said

We laughed,but the rest of dinner was slient and akward.

After dinner me and Dylan did the Dishes.Marco left and Alex went up stairs and took a shower.Mom and Dad went out with Heather Sinclairs parents.

When we finished the dishes Dylan left to go to Marcos and I went up stairs.When I got to my room I found a really tired Alex passed out on the floor.I got dressed for bed then I got down on the floor.

"Alex,Alex,Sweetheart." I said while moving the hair out of her face.

"Alex?" I said

She opened her eyes bearly.

"Um hunny you can sleep in the bed with me I dont pee the bed you know." I said joking

She smiled and got into bed.

"Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Paige...I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

I heard my alarm go off .I hit the snooze button. Instead of going back to sleep like I had planned I got up. Alex wasn't in bed and it's not like her to get up this early. About Five minutes later Alex walked in with a Plate full of food and a huge smile on her face.

"Good Morning Beautiful." I said as she walked in the room.

"Good Morning Sweetheart." She said

"What's this?" I asked

"Eggs sunny side up." she responded

"Breakfast in bed? What's the occasion?" I asked confused

Since Alex never cooked for me.Well there was that one time when she tried making us Grilled Cheese.

"Paige can't a girl make her Girlfriend breakfast?" She asked

"Yes thank you hun." I said

"Your welcome, But hurry up and get ready." She said

"Why?" I asked

"Because I have a Big day planned for us." She replied

"Really?" I said

"Yup ." She said as she walked out of the room.

Something must be up I mean breakfast in bed , Big Smile that can light up the world, and "I have a big day planned for us." did I miss something? I thought to myself as I got out of bed.

I got up and Jumped in the shower and got dressed. I went down the stairs and Alex was sitting on the couch talking to my dad.

"Um Alex im ready. Dad me and Alex are going out for the day we might not be home for dinner." I told him.

"Okay girls you have two have fun and stay out of trouble." he said

"Okay we will Mr.Michalhulk Bye." Alex said as we left

"Bye Daddy." I said

**Outside**

"So what were you and my dad talking about?" I asked curious

"Umm You." she said

"Really what about me?" I asked

"Oh I was telling him about our hot make out sessions and how we had sex on his bed the other night when him and your mom were out." she said

"What? You didn't?" I said

"Haha baby I was joking geez nah we were talking about the red wings and how they suck." She said

"Oh." I said relieved

We got in the car and she gave me a peck on the lips before pulling out of the drive way.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked

"You'll see." she said mysteriously

She turned on the radio and My favorite song was on. "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off." By Panic! At the Disco. I started singing. She started laughing at me.

"What this is a good song" I protested

"No your just too cute." She said

We pulled up to what looked like a field but im really not sure because Alex had me blind folded before I could see anything.

"No peeking You don't want to ruin the surprise do you?" She said.

She helped me out of the car and grabbed my hand she led me through the trees and weeds. Until we came to a stop. She took off the blindfold .

"Aw Alex." I said looking at the Picnic Basket and Blanket laid out on the ground.

"Alex I love you your just too perfect." I said while wrapping my arms around her."

We sat down she fed me I fed her just like couples do it was perfect until it started to Rain.

"Ah its raining." I said

"Its just a little rain Hunny your not gonna melt." She joked

Then there was a flash of Lighting that struck almost 50 feet away followed by a big roar of thunder.

"Ahh." I said while jumping onto Alex's lap.

"Lets get out of here." she said while laughing

We ran a crossed the street to the Dot.


	4. Chapter 4

**At the Dot:**

We went in and sat down at a corner table.

"Alex Im so cold." I told her

"Come here." she said while pulling me closer to her. She rubbed my arms up and down.

"Is that better?" She asked

"Much Better." I said

"How can I help you ladies?" Spin asked as her approached our table

"Well well Alex and Paige eh?" He said

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alex asked

"Oh nothing I just didn't think Paige would go back to you after..." He said

"After what?" Alex asked growing impatient

"After me and Paige here had sex on her bed after you broke up with her oh and thank you for that it was one of the best nights of my life." Spinner said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Is that true? Paige Did you sleep with him?" Alex asked with a tear forming in her eye.

"No I mean Yes...But Alex it didn't mean anything." I said

"Bye Paige." Alex said as she left

"Alex Wait." I yelled

"Why did you do that?" I asked Spinner

"Because she don't deserve you Paige." He said

"No spin I don't deserve her, Not after this." I said

How could he, he's such a prick I cant stand him. He did that on purpose he wanted to ruin what I had.Maybe I should have just told Alex in the first place and maybe our perfect day wouldn't have been ruined. I have to go find her. I thought to myself.

The rain had come to a light sprinkle. I ran home but Alex wasn't there. I started to crying. Just thinking of her. I cant be lose her again, No I wont lose her again. I fell on my bed. And thought back on the times me and Alex shared. I missed her already. There was a knock on my door.

"Sweetheart are you in here?" I heard my father ask

"Yes dad." I replied

"Sweetie this was in the living when I walked in its addressed to you.Are you okay hunny?" He said

"Yes im fine thank you." I said wiping a tear from my eyes.

"Paige Love is a powerful thing if you have it don't let it go." He said before he walked out

When he finally left I sat up in the bed and opened the black box. It was a silver heart necklace that had an A on it. And a picture of us dancing at the Kevin Smith Movie Premiere. And a Note that read...

Paige,

My love, My Companion, My Best friend. I love you more than the air I breathe. Im so happy were together again I hope nothing gets in our way. Happy Anniversary!!! I hope you like the Necklace.

Love always,

Alex

P.S. How could you sleep with him? I don't care that you did, well okay I do.. But that's not the point. But the thing I don't understand is why you didn't tell me. Our relationship was suppose to be honest and trustworthy . And how can I trust you if you cant be honest with me. Bye Paige.

I'm such a snob, a fake. I feel so ashamed of myself. I want her back Im such a bad girlfriend. I didn't even remember our Anniversary. Im terrible I don't deserve anyone. I picked up the photo of me a Alex and I starting crying non stop Just seeing her made me feel guilt and pain. I most of fell a sleep, because I woke up to Dylan yelling my name.

"PAGE..PAIGE...PAIGE." Dylan yelled almost out of breath

"What Dylan? What What is it?" I asked

"Um." Dylan said catching his breath

"Alex is in the Hospital..." Dylan Said


	5. Chapter 5

I've been sitting in this waiting room for almost 3 hours now.Im scared as hell worried and upset. I love Alex I dont want anything to happen to her. The doctor wouldnt anwser any of my questions eariler.He said i wasnt Family so he wasnt able to give out any information. i told him I was her Flippin Girlfriend he said Hes sorry but he still couldnt. and here i am now still waiting with my head in my hands fresh tears rolling down my face. When I hear Marco and Dlyan coming down the hall.

"Hey um Paige..." Marco said

"Yeah" I said while wiping a tear from my cheek

"The doc said we can go see her now." Marco said while taking a drink from his hot Coffee.

"Okay." I said

"Here we are Room 216..are you alright Paige?" Dylan said as we walked up to the door

"Yeah Im fine just a little light headed." I said

We walked in the room.It was a nice it had a view and t.v. and it was also good that she didnt have to share it with anyone. She looked so peaceful laying there sleeping. I walked over to her and brushed her hair out of her face.I whispered I love you in her ear.I looked at Marco and Dylan who were looking at me.

"What happened to her?" I asked

"Alex got hit by a car, I over heard the doctor talking to her mom on the phone." Marco said

"Omg!! Im so glad shes okay." I said while grabbing a hold of alex's hand

A hour or so later Marco and Dylan lefted I stayed there to be by her side.I kissed her forehead and fell asleep in the chair next to her bed.

**Next Morning:**

"P...Paige" Alex said as she woke up

"Good morning hun." I said

"What are you doing here? How long have you been here?" she asked

"I'm here because I love you I've been here all night." I said

"Alex why did you run?" I asked

"Because I didnt know what else to do." She said

"You didnt even give me time to explain." I said

"Explain what Paige? theres really nothing for you to explain." She said while sitting up.

"Here let me fix your Pillows.."

"No im fine thank you" she said

"Alex baby please im trying i dont want to lose what we have.I cant lose what we have." I said I could feel the tears forming in my eyes

"Paige I dont want to lose it either." she said

"Then tell me how I can make this up to you.Please." I pleaded

"Theres in one thing." She said

"Anything you name it."

"Move in with me." she said

"Move in with you? What do you mean?" I asked confused

"I mean get your stuff and move in with me a place where we can be and Us. WHere we can Kiss and hold hands and not have to see anyone is looking. Where we can sleep in the same bed without worring if someone will walk in and question us.a Place where we can make love without having to worry if someobdy is listening. a place where we can start our own family. a Place we can call our own."

"Wow Alex."

"Paige please just say Yes, I bought a house the other day its nice it has a view and everything.Yesterday I was going to show you it but...Yeah...Please say yes."

"Yes Alex Yes i'll move in with you." I said while giving her a hug.

"I love you so much Paige Michalchuk"

"You have no idea as in how much I love you Alex Nunez"


	6. Chapter 6

"Ms Nunez are you ready to go home?" I asked as i walked into Alex's room which smelled like Hospital Food.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she repiled

I helped her off her bed into the Hospital wheelchair.

"Paige...is the Chair nesercary?" she asked

"Um.. Hospital policy hun." I repiled

I rolled her out to my car. Which was Parked by the front door.On my way home all i could think of was me and alex living,sleeping,eating,drinking,breathing together.I was starting to freak out. I was also starting to change my mind about the whole thing. I mean maybe its to soon yeah its too soon. we've only been together for a couple of months. and we always fight. and where are we going to get the money to get a house. Its not like were rich. I dont know.I snapped back into reality when i saw that beautiful smile on alex's face.

"I something wrong Paige?" she asked

"No why?"

"Are you sure?" she asked again

"Yeah Why?" I asked

"Because you have that nervous look in your eyes thats all." she said

"Oh im just worried about you, you know." i said

"Oh Paige im fine you worry to much." She said while grabbing my hand

I pulled into the driveway Marco was standing outside with Dylan.

"Hey girl." Marco said to Alex as i helped her out of the car

"How you holding up" Dylan asked

"Pretty good just a little sore thats all." she replied

"Um is there anything I can do?" Dylan asked

"Um yeah can you get the door?" she asked

Alex and me went up stairs to my room.

"Alex hun lay down." I said

"Paige im fine I got plenty enough rest at the hospital." Alex said

"Um but the doctor said for you to take it easy for a while."

"And I am Paige he just dosent want me doing any back flips or joining any Marthons." she said while laughing

"Alex...I love you." I said while putting my socks away

Alex walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me and said.

"I love you too Paige."

She went laid on the bed and flipped through the channels on the tv.like normal.

"So what are you doing tonight?" alex asked

"Theres a rerun of full house on tonight its my favorite one its the one where Step cuts Jesses hair.I planned on watching that." I said

"Aw come on baby lets do something tonight." she wined

"Lets go to the club." she suggested

"Alex didnt you just get home from the Hospital are you sure you want to go to the club?" I asked

"Yeah come on ill call Marco and see if him a Dylan want to join us Please?"

"Okay..But i dont have anything to wear." I said

"Paige it dosent matter what you wear you look beautiful in anything." Alex said while dailing Marcos number

"Marco Dude..What are you doing tonight?" Alex asked

"Umm nothing alex why?"

"Because me and Paige wanted to know if you and your boy toy dylan wanted to go to the club with us."

"Didnt you just get home from the hospital?"

"Yeah so...Is that a Yes or a No?"

"Um...Okay we'll go."

"Sweet we'll pick you two up around 8."

"Alright see ya." Marco said before hanging up

"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

I walked out of the bathroom in just my bra and underwear.

"Alex hun have you seen my Razor?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"Um Paige are you just gonna wear that?" she asked

"Um no i was gonna jump in the shower but i cant find my razor.Have you seen it?"

"Yeah I thought i saw it over here..." Alex said while getting up from the bed.

"I could swore it was right.." She suddenly picked me up .

"Ahh." I yelled

She threw me on the bed and started kissing me all over.

"Your so cute." alex said

"and your Crazy." I said

"Um alex baby if you want to go out tonight then I must get pretty and it takes me forever to get pretty." I joked

"Baby your beautiful the way you are I dont see why you have to wear all that make up and do all that stuff to your hair.When it dosent make a difference" she said

I gave her a small peck on the lips and walked back into the bathroom and I got in the shower.

**5 Mintues Later**

"Knock..Knock"

"Um im in the middle of taking a shower can it wait?" I yelled at the door

The door opened at there stood alex with her Hands over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Im trying not to peek I swear." she joked

"Alex..?"

"This cannot wait." she said

"Okay what is it?"

"Um well I wanted to tell you that I missed you...Oh and your Dad wants to know why theres Gay Porn saved on his T.v.." she said

"Um...Alex your joking."

"Afraid not my love."

"Did you?" I asked

"Nope babe this was your doing."

"When?" i asked

"Um about 13 days ago when Peter had that big party at his place the whole school was there we got wasted and came back here and your parents were out so I guess you thought hey why not lets order some hot Lesbian porn." she said trying not to laugh

"Not funny." i said

"Sorry babe if you want I'll take the fall for this."

"No...its okay I'll just tell him that I accidently ordered it." i said

"Okay well hurry up its almost eight." she said while walking out of the bathroom.

I got done with the shower and walked into the room Alex was standing there in nothing but her Boxers i was in a towel.

"oOo...look at you hottie." I teased

"You dont look to bad your self" she replied

"PAIGE...PAIGE!!!" Mr.M yelled as he walked into the room.

"Umm...Paige I need a word with you." he said

"Daddy can it wait untill Im dressed first please this is akward."

"Um oh yeah sure..Sorry alex...Paige." Mr.m said as he walked out.

"Nice now your dads seen me toppless...great." Alex said Embarrassed

"Aw hun its not that bad...Okay it is but dont worry he'll forget." I reasured

"Okay if you say so...Can you help me find something to wear?" she asked

"Wear that black dress shirt i love you in and your ripped jeans." I suggested

"Hmm okay."

"okay how do i look?" She asked as she turned around as if she were on one of those style shows

"You look wonderful...wait a mintue come here.."

"What?" she asked

"Just unbutton the first two buttons okay now you look hot." I said

"How do i look?" I asked

"Paige you look absoutely Amazing." she said as we walked out my bedroom door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Marco dude you guys ready to party." alex asked Marco as him and Dylan got into the car.

"Um why are you so Happy Alex?" Marco asked while he fastened his Seat Belt.

"Um..I just am." She said turning her head smiling at me.

"Whats going on you two?" Dylan asked

"Nothing.." I said

"..."

"Me and Paige are moving into together." alex said

"Um thats great you guys." Marco said

"Wait a mintue that is great and all but how do you guys plan on paying for this house or apartment?" Dylan asked

I just sat there because I was wondering the same thing.

"Dylan can you go one second without being all gorwn up brother type god. Well if you really want to know. When I was about seven years old my Father died in a Car accident. and before he died he left me a trust fund holding 20 million dollars in it. I can open in now because im 19. I guess he had been saving it since he was young and he gave it to me to do with what i pleased. and I want to use it to start my new life with my Beautiful girlfriend Paige Michalchuk." Alex explained as we pulled into the club parking lot.

"Wow okay." Dylan said

"So pretty boy you ready to rock this joint?" Alex asked Dylan

We walked up to the enterance.

"ID Please." said the graud

We all pulled out our Ids and handed them to the graud.

"Paige Michalchuk?" the graud said

"Um Yes?" I said

"Can I talk to you please?" he said

"Sure? is there a problem?" i asked

"Um no i was just wondering what are you doing later on tonight..if your not doing anything then maybe you can come to my place i get off at 10. he said while playing with my hair.

"Hey ass...JACKASS." alex yelled

"Um im sorry...um.." i looked at his name tag..."Bryan im sorry but im not intrested come on baby lets go." i said grabbing alexs hand.

"Hott!!!" Bryan said as we walked into the club.

When we got in there the music was loud and full of energy it was just right.

"Hey babe lets dance" alex said while leading me onto the dance floor.

We did some "sexy" dancing like the night of the movie premiere.

**15 mintues later**

"Hey im gonna go to the little girls room." i said to alex

"Okay im gonna go get us something to drink." she said

"Okay"

Alex walked over to the bar.

"Hey let me get a screwdriver and a fuzzy navel." alex said as she ordered our drinks

"Coming right up." the bartendar said

"Hey dike." alex heard some one behind her say

"Excuse the hell out of me.." alex said as she turned to face the jerk who said it.

"So wheres your princess?" he asked

"What the Fuck do you want Gavin?" alex asked.


	9. Chapter 9

"Just wanted to talk to my friend Alex is that alright?" Spinner asked

"Were not Friends Gavin get lost." alex said

"Oh what you still pissed I fucked paige all night..her calling out my name oh oh ahh ahh Spinner harder harder...and im like oh what baby you like that you want more?" spinner mocked

"YOU SONOFABITCH." Alex said as she punched spinner right in the eye they started going at it in a fist fight.

I walked out of the restroom and heard "get him get him" people were running and screaming i ran over there to see what was going on all i saw was Alex on top of Spinner beating the crap out him and yelling at him non stop. I jumpped over the table and started pulling alex off of him.

"Alex baby come on knock it off stop." I screamed as i pulled her off of him.

When i finally pulled her off her face was beat red and tears were running down her face. I took her in my arms to calm her down she was still trying to get to spinner i kissed her forehead and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Whats going on." I asked

"He started it." alex said

"Alex your not five." I said

"Excuse me miss but were taking you down town." The officer said to alex

"Please stand up and put your hands where i can see them." The officer said

He padded alex down and cuffed her.Before they took her outside i gave her a kiss and i whispered "I love you baby." before she walked out she mouthed i love you too baby.

I watched as the officer man handled and shoved her into the back of the uncomfortable police car like she were a murder or something. Once I couldnt see the red and blue lights flashing anymore. I jumpped in my car with Marco and Dylan drove home to wait for Alex's Call.


	10. Chapter 10

The officer walked Alex into the building.

" Sit right there missy." the officer said as he threw alex down into the chair.

"Hey Susan, we got a 144." the officer said to the lady behind the desk.

"There was a fight over at Instant Tang, for some reason this pretty young lady thought it would alright to get into a fist fight with the young man Chucks bringing in." the officer told the lady.

"Really well is she just in for the night?" she asked

"Yeah i think it'll be alright for her to go home in the morning.Im gonna lock her in the cell with "Big" Angie" the officer said as him and Alex walked through the door that led to the cells.

They walked till they got to the third cell on the right.

"Hey Angie you got Company." the officer said as he locked the cell.

Alex looked around there was a little women who had to be not an age over 24. Sitting in the corner. She was wearing a black hoodie that looked like it had went through on going traffic. her make up was smeared she had cutts on her knees and her pants were ripped.Her hair was greasy she looked torn up.

"Take a picture it last longer." Angie said

"Sorry...I just." Alex started

"You just what?" Angie asked

"Nothing." Alex said turning to face the other direction.

"So what you in for little miss fancy pants.? This your first time in the slammer?" Angie asked

"Um Im in here because i got into a fight with my Girlfriends Ex boyfriend at the club Instant Tang. and No its not my first time in the "Slammer"."

Alex said

"Really What have you been in for?" Angie asked curious.

"Nothing its not important." Alex Mumbled

"Oh i see you anit got to tell me." Angie said


End file.
